crossroads_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer
Spencer Alexander (1997-present) is the lead singer in the punk band Riot Squad. His mother is a therapist / professor at Crossroads College. He started Riot Squad when his favorite band broke up in order to live out the dream of being a rock star with his friends like the lead singer of that band did, only over the course of the story becoming more than a wish-fulfillment fantasy. He meets Arthur in his mother's Nutrition class, and the two of them start going out shortly after (he is gay). He has a loyal, devoted fanbase of people, some of whom are creepier than others in their fervor for him and his band. Personality Spencer is cheerful most of the time, easily excitable and constantly wise-cracking to his friends on the tour bus. He's good at making Arthur laugh, willing to comfort him whenever anything bad happens in his life, and willing to do whatever he can to support him. However, "whatever he can" does not stop where it should, and Spencer is more than willing to hurt Arthur's father to punish him for the horrible abuse he inflicted on his own son. He didn't initially care that making plans to do this could land him in prison, or grievously injured, as his main priority was making sure that someone like Arthur's father could never go on to hurt anyone else (as well as living out his own dreams of the vengeance he wished he could bring to his own father). This need to control the world around him and prevent his loved ones from getting hurt, even at the cost of his own happiness and safety, resulted in Arthur trying and failing to get Spencer into therapy, and when his pleading didn't work, he broke up with him. Post-breakup, Spencer eventually does go to therapy, learning how his powers work and how to improve the world in a way that doesn't put himself in danger. He commonly vents his frustration at how he wishes he could do more to improve the world in the form of songs that motivate his fans to disconnect from people who cause them, their families, or their friends pain. Although he and Arthur are no longer dating, once Spencer starts improving they reconnect and become friends again. Powers Negative Happiness - Positive Anger Spencer can summon red and yellow sparks of lightning at will by imagining himself winning fights against the evil people in his life, his father being one major example. Although he is right to be angry at those who have continuously hurt him or his friends (a positive form of anger since it actively protects other people), he also greatly enjoys exacting his vengeance, either through writing music or making plans to fight them himself, hence the negative happiness. These sparks, although menacing, are later learned to be utterly useless in combat, doing little to no damage beyond giving the recipient of Spencer's attack the full-body feeling of pins and needles. Negative Sadness Little blue, glowing cracks spread across his skin. They are painful to him, but do not cause any physical damage. He often will cover up his sadness with bandages before live shows. Most of his sadness is guilt over his inability to properly get his friends out of abusive situations, as well as eventually his own physical weakness surrounding his lightning. Desensitized Spencer has become hardened as a response to difficult emotional situations. This, combined with the spectacle of his lightning makes his response to fear practically nonexistent even after he discovers his lightning does no physical damage. Trivia * The last name "Alexander" is a reference to the Savior's photoshoot based on the book A Clockwork Orange. * Spencer has a star-shaped scar on his leg that his sadness spreads out from, inflicted upon him by his abusive father in a scuffle over the TV remote that ended up breaking said leg. * Jones created this character as a "protector" while suffering through his own father's abuse, the most horrific moment occurring on September 11th, 2013 (Spencer's birthday). * Although Spencer loves Uproar, he is also a big SMILE fan, as well as the one who helps Arthur feel something other than fear towards that band. * His lightning abilities are a reference towards the role of an accusing angel, as well as the Hebrew name for them, Chashmalim, which means "wielders of lightning". Chashmal, in the present day, also means electricity. * He will defend his friends and the band with his life if he has to. * He has 86'ed Rachel Kimberly from the places Riot Squad performs multiple times, but somehow, she keeps showing up. * He had to pretend he wasn't his mom's son while taking her nutrition class so no one else there would be jealous. * He goes to see August in their garden and they give him coconuts and a hammer so he can relieve his stress and stay healthy.